A Roses Thorn
by Brody Weiland
Summary: Running and hiding since the dead stopped staying dead; J.C a 19 year old and her four legged friend Vegas have been travelling through the country in search of survivors. Not only running from the dead but from the person she'd once loved. As she pleads for trust and a new family she promises she isn't a danger to Rick's group, little does she know she is putting everyone at risk.
1. Chapter 1

Plenty of toys and painted pictures but nothing seem to be too useful for me here. I turned my head looking around the old preschool that clearly hasn't been touched in over a year. I slowly walk from room to room, expecting thoroughly before entering anywhere. In the distance I heard a noise, like someone dropping some sort of tin or can, I ran to the door to the hallway, Vegas my Siberian husky right on my heals growling at the racket. "Shh!" I whispered holding my hand up at him thanking the lord for his intelligence and obedience. I slowly stuck my head out into the hallway looking down where the noise came from, hoping to god there wasn't any zombies lurking. I scrunched my eyes and adjusted my head positioning it so I could hear more clearly. "People" I whispered hearing quiet talking down the hall. I signalled for Vegas to follow and had no doubt he'd be in protection mode right beside me. I neared the room where the talking was coming from slowing down to be as quiet as possible, thinking about the danger of what I was doing. Back before the zombie apocalypse –as I call it, the people were mostly friendly; walking around on the streets was pretty safe but now since everything happened people have changed. Danger not only comes from the zombies but from the people that would do anything to survive.

As I leaned forward slightly for a look I jumped at the loud bark behind me. I whipped my head around and screamed without thinking, "Vegas!" I yelled as I ran in the opposite direction of the flesh eating zombie. I was running backwards not taking my eyes of the horrid creature, my heart pumping in my chest. Just as I was making my escape I heard a 'squeak' under my foot bracing myself for the fall I tripped over the toy, the zombie diving straight on top of me. It reared up just before coming down to rip my skin to pieces and I let out the last scream I would ever have shutting my eyes and giving up. Suddenly I felt and extra weight onto of my, Vegas was pulling it off while he reached out for me still trying to have me for dinner. Within a second everything went silent, I opened my eyes and saw the zombie next to me with a cross bow straight through the back of his head. I let out a relieving sigh and looked up at the man and woman before me. The first thought that came to mind is that they would kill me without a thought, the fear was strong but nothing like what I'd felt a few moments ago. The sound of Vegas growling bought me back to the moment, even though she'd have the ability to easily take them both down I signalled for her to back down, the tall tan man before me would have been quite gorgeous if he wasn't holding a bow and arrow at my head.

"Were you bit?" He yelled, running to pull the limp lifeless body off me. "No, I'm fine." I growled back, slightly embarrassed of how scared I must have looked. "Just wasn't expecting any zombies to be in here." I added wiping my shirt of the dirt and blood smeared all over it. I looked up at the sound of the two random people chuckling in my face. "Um, what's so funny?" I hissed crossing my arms and furrowing my eyebrows. "You call them zombies! That's so cute, let's go Daryl we need to get back before nightfall." The tomboy looking woman said turning on her heals to leave. I watched as she walked out the main entrance almost like she was prowling, always ready for anything unexpected to be close by.

My attention fell from her to the tall sturdy man before me, still as a corps just staring at me. "Got a name?" He asked, his voice slightly welcoming while at the same time slightly dangerous. "Of course I have a name." I hissed walking past him, Vegas on my heels. "Where are you going?" He asked stepping towards me. "You didn't even say thank you." He added not looking to please. "Thanks for saving my ass, happy?" I quipped turning back at him. His arrow swung up facing straight at my head and before I could say a word went flying straight at me not even giving me time to blink. I jumped at the thought of it hitting me, squinting me eyes shut and holding my breath for the pain. Nothing. No pain at all, only a low quick grown right behind me. I opened my eyes at the man the woman called Daryl; he was lowering his bow while walking towards me. "You're welcome." He answered, walking right by me pulling the arrow out of the zombie's eye that lay dead on the ground behind me. I sighed feeling terrible for being so rude, I was to embarrass to be nice, I had to somehow look tough after that poor incident with the zombie not five minutes ago.

"J.C." I turned sending a small smile his way as he looked back at me. "My name…" I added making sure he knew what I was talking about. "Daryl." He replied nodding before he turned and exited the abandoned building. I looked down at Vegas wondering what I should do; he looked back at me a small whine escaping his mouth. I groaned and ran out to catch up. "Wait!" I yelled, "You are the first people I've seen in over six months. I've been alone all this time and I've hardly survived. I'm not the one to beg for my life but I can assure you I don't have enough in me to last much longer out here by myself." I admitted. The woman stepped forward pointing at Vegas, "Good thing you aren't alone." I looked down at him then back to her. "Seriously?" I growled. "You are just going to leave me here?" I couldn't believe it, how cold does someone have to be to just leave someone on his or her own in the middle of an apocalypse. "Well you clearly wouldn't be any use to us, you did nearly get killed by that walker in there. It was slow and weak and it still got the jump on you. You'd only slow us down." She exclaimed shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't really care and had done this many times before. "That's for Rick to decide." Daryl added in. "I only have a motorbike which means even if I did come back for you the dog would have to stay." I glowered at him hearing Vegas send a low growl his way. "Thanks for the option of leaving my best friend behind but I have a car just off the main road waiting for my return. You lead the way and we will follow." I begun to walk in the direction of my car hearing the motorbike start just behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The fresh air whipping through my hair is one of the best feelings in the world; the feeling of being free is a truly happy feeling. I kept my eyes on the motorbike in front of me, driving only 10 metres behind it to make sure I wouldn't lose them. "This might be it Vegas, it might be a new beginning for us." I continued, "It could also go the complete opposite way and if it does I don't want you to protect me. Run; run as far away as you can! I'll always find you." I spoke, smiling down at the beautiful black and white husky in the passenger seat. The thought of Vegas was enough to make me happy; he has been with me since the beginning of this, when the dead stopped staying dead he presented himself to me. Since then him and I have been inseparable, I owe my life to him considering the amount of times he's saved my ass.

I thought back to the first time he'd ever saved me, the sick feeling I had when I watched him tear apart a zombie. I wasn't sick because of the gruesome death but the thought in my stomach that he'd have gotten the infection. He's proved numerous times that the blood and guts from their body doesn't affect him. So many times he's either tackled zombies chasing me or grabbing onto me trying to have a taste. He is so smart he even knew that he could lead them away from me with his deep loud bark and speedy agility. To me he's the perfect best friend and I'd trust him before anyone.

I smiled as the wind whipped through my hair and past my face. This is the closest thing to freedom I could feel living in a world where the only choice I have is to run. I kept my eye on the woman and man on the motorbike in front of me, not straying more than 15 metres behind them. "This could be it Vegas. No more running and hiding- shot at a new life." I spoke with a massive grin, looking down at him staring at me. My smile quickly disappeared as I continued, "At the same time I'm worried, if we get into any trouble we leave straight away okay buddy?" I looked back up at the road. I loved driving especially this car. I found this Volvo C70 Coupe just outside of Atlanta and haven't been able to leave it since. Its hard top roof that's easily converted is perfect for long drives with the wind in our faces. I know Vegas is just as in love with the car as me, no need for sticking his head out the window.

Within about twenty minutes we emerged from a long bushy road to what I could see was an old prison. Zombies covered the land surrounding the gates walking pointlessly in random directions. A few close by were attracted by the loud motor of Daryl's bike but didn't get close to either of us. I watched as a young boy and an older woman ran to open the gate Daryl quickly drove through stopping to say something to the woman, probably letting her know about my situation. She nodded at me and I continued through the gates and up the field till we were just out from the tall brick building.

Taking in my surroundings I stopped the car just behind Daryl's bike, looking around as I exited the car, Vegas jumping over the door and out the other side, growling viciously at the man I didn't notice holding a gun to my head. "Wow! Vegas come here!" I yelled with my hands in the air. "I'm not going to do anything! Is the gun really necessary?" I urged staring straight at him. "Rick, she's harmless." I turned to Daryl he sent a nod to the man with the gun and walked towards me. I looked at the man lowering his gun hoping he'd keep it lowered. "Stay right here and don't move." Daryl warned walking past me towards who he called Rick.

They spoke quietly and quickly. I could tell they were serious about whatever they were discussing. I got down on my knees while I was waiting, patting Vegas who came straight to me. "It's alright boy." I assured him, running my fingers through the fur on his neck. I smiled as he licked my cheek and stood up giving him one last pat on the top of his head before I stepped towards the now waiting men before me. "So?" I spoke trying to act like I wasn't shitting myself. "I don't know you and I don't know what you're capable of. You can stay for a couple of days, get your health up then you're on your own again." I put my head down in disappointment shrugging at Vegas who looked very confused. "Thank you I guess." I replied sending him a half smile. "One more thing…" He continued, "I have my children and friends in there so I think you would understand why I'd have someone watching you all the time." I groaned, "Seriously?" I dared. I jumped as he immediately started walking towards me. "Either that or you leave right now. I couldn't care less." He growled. I swallowed and tried to stop the slight shaking going through my body. "Sorry." I whispered. With that he turned and walked away clearly stating he was done with discussing my fate.

"Come on." Daryl ordered. I didn't hesitate for a second. I followed him up past an old metal cage and through the door to a dimmed room. I stopped for a few seconds to take in my surroundings. I looked down at Vegas who had his nose fixed on the ground taking in what senses he could. "Well come on then." He barked turning to continue through the prison. I followed close behind him through the cold dark walls, rubbing my arms full of goose bumps from the eeriness of the room. We came into a cell block full of small cells with open gates and a few people chatting amongst themselves.

"Who is she?" A young girl's voice echoed through the cells. "J.C her name is. She'll be staying with us for a while until Rick says she has to go." He looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "She looks underfed." A voice came from above. There was a shortish man with blonde hair and a horrible moustache standing on the stairwell looking down straight at me. "I'm perfectly fed actually." I snapped back annoyed at the nasty comment. "So you're normally that skinny?" He smiled back. Before I could defend myself a ladies voice behind me butted in, "Don't be so rude Axel." It was the same lady that opened the gate for us a few minutes earlier.

"Hi I'm Carol." She gave me a polite smile and shook my hand. "J.C." I smiled back. "Well J.C feel free to make yourself at home for your short stay." She nodded then continued further into the cellblock before disappearing into a small cell.


	3. Chapter 3

The thought of leaving soon scares me to death and I have no clue of anywhere we can go. If they send me on my way I wouldn't be able to get much further. I can feel myself loosing it, finding it hard to find things to fight for… I have nothing left but the four legged fluff ball beside me.

"You scared?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'm not going to lie." I admitted, bowing my head in embarrassment. Daryl has been close by ever since I got here 4 days ago. If I needed help with anything he'd help and if I was even thinking of doing anything bad he was right over my shoulder. It annoyed me that they had no trust what so ever. I understand that they do know me but seriously I'm a nineteen year old with a puppy as a best friend. "I think you've showed Rick how harmless you are, maybe he'll change his mind." I looked up at him smiling down at me. "Or maybe he will take your uselessness as a great reason to send you backing." He chuckled. "Excuse me! Just because I haven't killed anyone or anything doesn't mean I'm useless! Not everything is about guns and killing!" I stood up and walked off quickly before I said anything worse. Keeping my cool was important when going through interrogation; Rick had to see that somehow I could fit in here.

I feel like the conversation I had with Daryl on my second day here has really effected Rick's decision. I know he doesn't want someone that could be a threat to his children around but someone with absolutely no skills and someone that would only hold them back is not something he'd want either. "Why don't you just let me teach you how to shoot?" Daryl snorted. "Make you into something slightly more useful. Only the more reason to keep you around." He added pulling out a small handgun tucked under his belt. "It's not to hard once you get the gist of it."

I turned to him rolling my eyes. "Seriously Daryl. It's a gun, you aim and pull the trigger I don't need a lesson. Walkers are slow and I've encountered hundreds don't you think if I wanted to I could of easily killed one." I shook my head continuing on, "The thing is Daryl is that they're people, maybe they are a bit different but they were just like us not long ago. I couldn't kill a human and I wouldn't kill a walker. That's just it." I went to walk away but his deep voice behind me stopped me.

"I've never known a human to be able to take any injury you give them. You shoot them in the heart as many times as you want to and I guarantee they'll keep coming for you." He growled marching towards me. "And you think its easy using a gun?" He snorted angrily opening my hand and shoving the gun inside. "Show me how easy it is!" He yelled taking a few steps back. "Go on then!" He pointed out of the field at the walkers against the fence.

I watched them as I raised the gun at one in particular. She was far away but by the long hair and her old dirty red dress she wore I could tell it was a lady. She could've had kids and a husband, a dog and cat and job that never payed enough. Not long ago she was probably worrying about her mortgage and bills and getting the children to school on time. My hand was shaking and a tear rolled down my face at the thought of my mother how this lady could've been the same person my mum is to me to someone else. It wasn't up to me to take her life, yes she's different but she's still standing there looking across the field straight at me. If she was dead she certainly couldn't do that.

I bursted out crying and fell to my knees dropping the gun in front of me. "I'm not useless I swear, I can help I just cant kill." I cried wishing I could just wrap my arms around someone. I've always been a big sook; the emotional one but since this all started I've grown stronger then I was. "I survived all this time by sneaking around. I'm quiet and quick and I'd be of great use to you guys." I looked up at Daryl staring down at me. I could tell he was trying to act like he didn't care but there was clearly hurt and sorrow in his eyes. "I'll prove it to you please." I sobbed.

"Get up and wipe your face. Stop being such a baby it will get you know where." He demanded walking over to pick up the gun. "I'll talk to Rick because I think it'd be murder sending you out there. You're weak and if for some reason he finds it in his heart to let you stay you're going to have to accept the fact that you'll be putting a bullet through a walkers head one day soon."


	4. Chapter 4

I wouldn't consider Daryl and I friends but he's the one I've spent the most time with here at the prison; mainly because he's suppose to be baby sitting me. We've had some different conversations about our lives before the world went to shit but most of the time I'm really the only one talking. He knows a lot more about me than I do about him and it has annoyed me how shady he's been with me.

Maggie and Glen seem really nice and Beth and I get along really well in the short time we've spent together. Rick doesn't trust me around his children and Beth is always with Judith so it's made it harder to get to know her. Vegas loves Carl and of course Carl loves him back which is good, he's kept Carl quiet busy and I don't have to have my eyes on the dog 24/7. Everyone here seems pretty friendly and I can even tell Ricks a good guy, he's just extremely protective and seems so caught up on trying to make the right choices for everyone else. Beth filled me in on a lot of their past with the group and I feel like I'm starting to understand everyone and why they do what they do. I could stay here with them and I'd do anything to help these people; they really deserve it.

"You have an initiation!" Daryl boomed unlocking my cell and throwing the door open. "You get to do a run for food with us." He smiled. "Lets see how you go." He turned and started walking of course me jumping up and following straight behind. "You spoke to Rick?" I guessed. "Yep, he said you haven't been a problem at all and Carl likes Vegas to much." He chuckled. I laughed shaking my head, "So the dogs saved my ass again?"

We packed the car with our bags and weapons and headed off as quickly as possible. "Vegas!" I called opening the door for him the jump in the back seat next to me. "Here." I voice stopped me from jumping in after him. I turned around to see Daryl right behind me holding a gun out for me to take. "I don't want it Daryl." I gulped hoping he'd just leave it alone. "I don't need it." I convinced. "Fine, just don't call for help when you're stuck in shit." He growled.

I jumped in the back seat next to Vegas and Maggie and waited for Daryl and Glenn to shut the boot and get in the front. Once the boys were in Daryl drove the car down the field and out of the protection of the gates. Walkers all around walked towards the car but were far too slow to even get close. "So how far out we goin'?" I heard Maggie call to the guys in the front. "We'll try going in the other direction, see if there's anything out that way and maybe we won't have to go so far."

"Are you nervous?" I turned to Maggie was staring at me biting her lip as if she was hoping I'd say no. "Of course not, I've lived on my own in this world for a long time now. Vegas has my back; I trust him." I reassured her with a small side smile. "So do we." She added smiling back. My smile widened, "Then I have yours." She giggled and I let out a small chuckle as well, feeling like I belong there with them.

We drove for around 40 minutes before we came across a large building with a massive sign saying 'Walmart' I smiled at the thought of going in there. That was my mother and I's thing before the world came to shit. Every Sunday we'd go to Walmart for the groceries and a few sneaky unhealthy treats. She was my best friend and made me so happy and the thought of her possibly being alive is one of the only reasons I've stayed alive. I know if she's out there I'll find her.

"Let's be quick, just in and out so we can get back before dark." Daryl called over his shoulder while climbing out of the car. We all proceeded out and around to the boot of the car to retrieve our bags and weapons for the others. Once we were all ready we prowled quickly and quietly towards the entrance that was chained shut with a large metal lock to seal it. Glenn reached into his bag for the right tool to help break it open. "Wait." I whispered looking at Glenn than the others. "Shouldn't we take a bit more precaution then that?" I snorted. "You don't know if the lock was used to keep something in there do you?" They all looked around at each other before back to me.

"I highly doubt that." Glenn argued before continuing through his bag. I sighed then walked around the side, Vegas on me heels constantly keeping a look out. "Hey! Where are you going?" Daryl called over to me as quietly as he could. I didn't answer him; just simply turned around holding my finger to my lips as if to shush him. He lifted his bow and arrow up over his shoulder and into his arms so he was ready for any unexpected company. He jogged up behind me and stopped just behind me as I checked around the corner. As soon as I saw it was clear I continued on around the back of the building. "What are you doing?" He whispered trying to stay as close as possible.

I was running for the large dumpster against the wall by a barred window. I pointed to it and turned to Daryl. "There!" He looked over at the bin then at the window above it then back at me. I smiled then jogged over to it. "Give me a lift." I gestured down at my foot as if to put his hands down for me to stand on but instead he came straight up behind me, grabbed my thighs and lifted me onto the bin. "What are you doing?" I whispered crawling onto the bin before turning to see him creasing his eyebrows at me. "You told me to give you a lift didn't you?" His eyebrows raised waiting for my answer. I glared down at him, "You know that's not what I meant." I turned around and chose to ignore any other comment he'd come up with.

The window was around 30cm higher than what I could reach, even when I jumped I could barely reach it with my hands. I heard a muffle behind me and by the time I turned around Daryl was right behind me on the bin once again wrapping his hands around my thighs and lifting me up. "Wow!" I yelped trying to grab onto the metal bars on the window for support. "Shh!" He growled before lifting me a tad higher. "Can you see?" He panted holding me above his head. I looked in through the dirty old window into massive dimmed room inside. "Walkers." Was all I could say. He let me down gently and I jumped straight off the bin sprinting to Maggie and Glenn.

As I came around the corner just about to warn them Glenn dropped his tool and removed the chain. "No!" I called sprinting for the door. He had already started opening before he heard me. The doors swung open and Maggie and Glenn jumped at the loud banging of the door swinging back and hitting the wall behind them. "Walkers!" Maggie screamed grabbing the bag and running towards the car Glenn not far behind. "Get the guns!" Glenn called to her slightly in front. "Get to the car." Daryl spoke into my ear. "Now!" He growled louder.

I ran to the car with Vegas a few metres in front and Daryl just behind me. Glenn and Maggie were shooting them, as many as they could to see if there was maybe a chance we could kill them all. I turned my head as I ran seeing at least 20-30 walkers emerging from the doors of the building. "Don't waste your bullets! We will move to somewhere else!" Daryl called to the other two who were fixed on killing. "Oi!" He yelled again, this time getting their attention. "Lets go!" He commanded throwing his bag and bow and arrow in the boot. I ran around to do the same with Maggie and Glenn before opening the back door as fast I could allowing Vegas in first and then jumping in behind him slamming the door shut. Daryl slammed the car in reverse before pulling out onto the main road. "There should be another grocery store somewhere close by." Glenn reassured, looking back at how disappointed Maggie and I were. "Yeah there should be." I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

We came across a small convenience store and Daryl stopped the car checking the surroundings before turning into the driveway. It was a small town with hardly any shops that weren't already destroyed; like the Walmart this small convenience store was barred shut with many more windows to check inside. We parked just outside exiting the car quickly and quietly going straight to the boot for our stuff. "This place looks clear so lets be quick." Daryl commanded.

Glenn broke the chain and opened the thick glass door hearing it screech as we pushed it forward. I stayed close to Maggie, watching the boys prowl in front. Once it was clear that we were alone we all began scavenging for food and other handy items. I came across a pet isle with tin dog food and treats. "Haven't had this in a while have ya?" I picked up the can showing Vegas, laughing when he licked his lips. I filled my bag with as many cans and treats as I could before making a run out to the car.

I emptied my bag into the boot as quickly as I could before returning to the store. "Petrol!" Maggie called lifting up a large red container full of fuel. I smiled and continued searching picking up basic female toiletries, food, toothbrushes, toothpaste, lollies and drinks. After about 15 minutes of scavenging we all exited the shop bags full and feeling satisfied.

"This was an easy trip." Daryl stated filling up the boot with our findings. "You got lucky." He winked at me obviously seeing how grateful I was of the lack of walkers in my first run. We drove the same way we came, past the same old houses and stores and the same old signs and parks. "Wait!" Maggie yelled, bringing me out of my daze and causing me to jump. "Stop!" She called again looking out her window. Daryl put on the breaks and reversed to where Maggie told him. It was an old book store with a massive old sign above that had clearly started rusting away before the world came to shit.

I smiled and got out of the car walking straight to the door without thinking. The others were still getting their guns and bow and arrow out of the car when I open the front door. Vegas was at my feet, ears up and noise bouncing up and down trying to catch a scent. I took him not growling as a good sign to enter, quietly tiptoeing past the front desk and into the first isle. The thought of all the books around me made me happy, so many different worlds I could dive into and away from this one. I leaned in to wipe the dust off a thick book the read 'Harry Potter'. A massive grin appeared on my face as I pulled it out and opened it up.

I jumped at the low growl I heard at my feet moving my book slightly to the side to see Vegas looking up into the bookshelf. "What is it boy?" I asked looking up at the hole from where my book was. I jumped at an old blue hand shooting through and grabbing my shirt pulling me towards the bookshelf. I screamed trying to pull the hand off me but it wouldn't let go. Vegas was viciously barks with teeth bared but there was nothing for him to attack. Daryl, Glenn and Maggie sprinted in; Daryl running to me, Glenn running to the isle the walker was in and Maggie checking for any others.

"Help it wont let me go!" I cried still trying to wrestle its arm away. Daryl came around behind me pulling me back also trying to wrestle with the hand. I jumped at the loud gunshot that echoed through the small store and fell back straight onto Daryl as the hand went lifeless. I lay on the ground panting to get my breath back knowing that the others were probably not going to be impressed with my stupidness.

Daryl pushed me off him gently getting up and pulling the bow off his back, turning and lifting his shirt. He hissed in pain as the blood trickled down his back. I gasped at the gruesome scratch down his back and jumped up to his aid. I grabbed his shirt and push pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "Don't!" He growled turning away from me. "It's your fault. You put every one's life in danger for your stupidity." He glared at me panting in anger. "I had to pull you out of the arms of a freaking walker!" He roared gripping the wound on his back from where he fell onto his bow.

He stormed out of the store and straight into the front seat of the car slamming the door behind him. I dropped my gaze from him to the other two who were staring straight back at me in annoyance. I bowed my head in disappointment; feeling Vegas's breath on my arm. I lifted my hand to pat him knowing that out of everyone he would never put me down.

"Come on, we haven't got long till dark." Maggie sighed leaving the book store along with Glenn. I looked down at the Harry Potter book I'd dropped and leaned over to pick it up before exiting behind them. I walked to the car with my head down not only embarrassed but generally worried of what Daryl was going to tell Rick. I had failed them; the perfect reason to send me on my way. I stayed silent the whole way back to the prison knowing the last thing I need to do now is annoy them.

I jumped out of my daydream when the car breaks screeched to a stop. I leaned forward looking out the front windscreen. "I heard." Glenn whispered. There must have been hundreds of walkers on the road passing through slowly, some missing limbs and massive parts of skin floundering across the road. "This is the only way to get through what are we going to do?" Maggie called noticing a few walkers coming towards the car. "We might have to find somewhere we can wait till tomorrow." Daryl speculated. "We won't be able to get through here and it's the only way to the prison. It's the only option we have." He confessed. He put the car in reverse and turned us around driving back the road we came.

After around an hour of driving we came across an old house in the middle of a field surrounded by trees. We were all looking at it knowing it would have to do for tonight. Daryl turned the car into the long driveway and began his way to the house parking around the back just in case. We all got out as quietly as we could, knowing anything could be inside. The boys grabbed the weapons and Maggie and I grabbed the food and other stuff we'd collected earlier. "The outside looks clear but just be careful in case, we'll do a quick sweep of the house and make sure it's safe." Glenn informed as he stared up at the old wooden two-story house in front of us. I looked at Daryl as he turned back to me, "You stay close behind me, you've gotten us in enough shit today." He growled before entering the house after Glenn.


End file.
